Le vol du papillon
by calyspo
Summary: Lorsque l'on est enfermé à Azkaban, tout identité s'évapore. Ce que l'on a fait pour se retrouver en prison, toutes les préoccupations de la vie passée disparaissent. Ces choses perdent toute valeur face à la couleur de la nuit déchirée d'éclairs, face aux battements d'aile d'un papillon en plein vol. Face au souvenir de toutes ces choses que l'on ne reverra jamais.


La lumière éclaire doucement la pièce, découpée par le store de la vitre. Le soleil dessine de fins traits d'or sur lit où elle est allongée dans un mélange de draps.  
Une légère fragrance effleure ses narines, épicée et profonde. Chocolat. Oui, l'odeur du chocolat, elle se souvient maintenant.  
Une main la saisit par la cheville et la retourne sur le dos tandis qu'un bruit de clochettes emplit la chambre. Rire. Un visage doux se retrouve au dessus d'elle, les yeux bruns fixés sur les siens, entourés d'un halo de cheveux blonds qui lui effleurent les lèvres.  
Ses yeux sourient, tout en lui sourit et elle a chaud, tellement chaud quand cet homme la regarde comme ça.

Elle veut savoir son nom. Elle veut en goûter chaque syllabe du bout des lèvres pour y retrouver la saveur des siennes. Il faut absolument qu'elle s'en souvienne. Qu'elle se rappelle. C'est important, ça elle le sait. Mais le prénom demeure dans l'ombre de sa mémoire vacillante. Elle retourne donc à la pièce telle qu'elle se la rappelle. Le drap, rejeté plus loin sur le matelas, est enroulé dans un joyeux fouillis.

Elle tend la main, à l'affût de cette sensation si désirée, le satiné du tissu glissant sur la pulpe de sa paume. Ses doigts ne rencontrent que la froideur visqueuse de la pierre, qui l'extrait de cette illusion, de cette chambre qui se trouble et s'éloigne à grands pas pour laisser place à sa cellule. Il fait de nouveau froid. Elle tente de ressaisir le souvenir, d'y replonger et d'oublier la réalité dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sensations, même chimériques. Elle n'y parvient pas. Le rêve lui échappe irrémédiablement et chacun de ses assauts ne l'ancre que plus dans la réalité. Une réalité où il fait de plus en plus froid. Où le glas de la sentence éternelle de la prison d'Azkaban vient de sonner et de se répercuter en ses murs. Il est temps de payer.  
Et tant pis si on ne se rappelle plus de ses crimes, si on ne se rappelle même plus de son nom.

Chaque prisonnier sait et attend, fait son choix. Le choix de ce qu'il voudra garder quand le détraqueur entrera dans la cellule. De ce qu'il sera prêt à perdre lorsque cette main gelée refermera ses serres sur son coeur qui se convulsera subitement, lorsque le froid passera dans les veines, deviendra de plus en plus étouffant, montera encore et encore jusqu'à la folie.  
Il lui faut choisir le souvenir qu'il protégera, celui auquel il s'accrochera quand la peur se diffusera dans tous les esprits, comme un long hurlement muet qui s'échappera dans les couloirs. Il lui faudra sauvegarder à tout prix ce qu'il a de plus cher, au détriment du reste, qui ressortira fade et décoloré, comme une vieille photographie en noir et blanc. A jamais inaccessible.

Ainsi est la loi cruelle de ces lieux : offrir des souvenirs de plus en plus précieux, que l'on garde au chaud dans l'écrin de notre coeur, et qu'on laisse s'envoler avec un râle de souffrance écumant au coin des lèvres. Lentement dévorés de l'intérieur. Morceaux par morceaux. Pensées à pensées. Effacés tel une esquisse au crayon.  
Et ce jusqu'à que l'on soit acculé avec le plus inestimable des trésors, le souvenir le plus merveilleux, vestige vacillant d'une vie qui n'éclaire presque plus. Et le détraqueur soufflera cette dernière flammèche d'espoir avec un plaisir délectable.

Voilà comment la prison d'Azkaban détruit lentement ses prisonniers.  
Alors non, elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle a fait pour se retrouver ici. Cela n'a aucune importance. Ces choses s'effritent face au vol d'un papillon, aux nuances mouvantes de ses ailes folles de battements, où l'on dirait qu'un artiste a jeté au hasard quelques gouttes de couleurs. Face au souvenir de ces choses que l'on ne reverra jamais.  
Car cette lumière qui illumine quelques mèches de cheveux, ces yeux caramels rieurs, la sensation de brûlure délicieuse sur sa peau là où ce regard se pose et dévore, ce sera la dernière chose qu'on lui arrachera.


End file.
